Second Chances
by KeeperOfTheAppleOfEden
Summary: Zabuza asked for a second chance. what hapens whun he gets it. Parings not shere yet. FemHaku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this plot is from The master writer Ebu but for the fact that that is his only story and he hasn't updated in four years I just took the idea.**

Human talking

_Human thinking_

Chapter 1: The New Beginning

"Haku," said Zabuza in a mourning way.

"I'm... sorry.. for how... I treated... you." he said.

_Kami, please one more chance. All I want is a Second Chance... _was the only thing that Zabuza thought before his vision started to fade. Then he felt what seemed like some one taking him by the heart out of his body. He felt as if he was being deaged and healed. After what seamed like hours his eyes slowly opened. He saw what seemed to be a camp.

_This is were I was before I met Haku... _was what Zabuza thought. Then, he noticed a letter next to him. he picked it up and started to read

'Zabuza

You have bean given a Second chance, so don't fuck it up. You are not a missing-nin yet so don't just go and kill people. Act quickly. Naruto may die and I know you want him and get Haku before she is found.'

_First off, get __Haku._ was Zabuza, shoving the letter in his pocket planing to read the rest some other time. He know that he was wasting time. He ran to that brige he met Haku.

"AHHHHHHHHH" screamed a girl in pain. Zabuza speed up to get there worried about Haku. When they got in sight, he saw three mist-nin. Two were holding Haku down the other was about to kill her. Zabuza did the first thing that came to mind to save Haku. Kunai knives went into the guy's head. They turned to see a Mist-nin joining who they were going to report a traitor. When they got to the mizukage to report the destroying of the this clan, one of them got up and throw a kuni at Zabuza. He dodged the attack, then grabbed his sword off of his back and started to attack. The other nin bent down and picked up the sword of his dead comrade, then the Mist-nin swung his sword. It was blocked by Zabuza's sword then the mist-nin jumped back but, what he didn't know was that zabuza had a water clown with his sword pointed in a way that when the mist-nin jumped back he went straight on the blade. Zabuza turned to Haku and the the last nin.

"Why are you doing this?" asked the nin.

"Because this is wrong. I will not let you kill this girl." was Zabuzas answer as he killed the Mist-nin.

* * *

**So what do you think of my first chapter of my first story? plz R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Human talking

_Human thinking_

Chapter 2: Come with use

Zabuza drove his sword into the hart of the ninja before terning to Haku

"how dose it feel to be hated and on the street treated like trash?" asked Zabuza.

Haku who was gust siting there and then smiled.

"Your have the same eyes as me mister" was the reply that came from Haku

_same old girl hu well I'm gust happy that she is still alive_

"come with me I can give you a beater life" said Zabuza.

"thank you" said Haku as she got up and began to follow Zabuza. Then Zabuza pulled out the letter from Kami and continued to read it.

'The white haired boy with two red dots on his head is a person you will wont to be with you. His kind will die if you don't take him and he will go willingly. his name is Kimimaro Kaguya.' he read that much then he looked up to see the boy that was spoken of in the letter with a bone sword pointed at him.

"why are you attaceing us?" asked Zabuza the qaetion made Kimimaro lower his wepon to think.

"I was told to by my _family_" said Kimimaro in disgust

"Why do you hate your family?" asked Haku which made them look at her

"they put me in a cage and feed me junk." said Kimimaro

_This boy is coming with me. _was Zabuza's thoughts

"can he come with use? No one should be treated like that" asked Haku to Zabuza

"Do you want to come with us?" asked Zabuza

"are you sierras? Will you take me with you?" asked Kimimaro. Zabuza answered by waking up to him and put his hand on his shoulder in a caring way to tell him he didn't want him to get hurt much.

"come both of you there is someone I want to get. I don't think he knows of me yet but, I still want to go get him." said Zabuza

As the week whine on he traind Kimimaro and Haku in some things to do and not to do.

* * *

Kanoha

A blond boy with a demon in side of him was being beaten by some villagers. Then a AMBU with a dog mask jumped down and grabbed them and moveing them out of the why but, they gust came back to what they were doing. Inu (dog mask) was about to yell when ice needles came down and killed half of then. Everyone looked in the derectothe needles came from to see Zabuza, Haku, and kimimaro on the building next to them. Wich scared the villagers to run away.

"good job Haku. Kimimaro help me with the dog, Haku get the boy out of hear." ordered Zabuza as they jumped down in front of the blond boy. Haku ran over to the boy and was surprised at what she saw. The boy had bean beaten to an inch from death. She helped the blond up and started to get him out of there while Zabuza tried to take down Inu while kimimaro was holding Inu with his rib cage. Zabuza lifted his sword and got ready to kill him when a AMBU squad showed up to help.

"where is the boy" asked one of them.

"safer then hear." was the answer that came from Kimimaro

"you treat him like trash. I can see why Zabuza-sama wanted to come and help him." said Kimimaro who then launched Inu out. then Zabuza slashed at them. One of them took out the sword and blocked the blade.

"why do you want to help him do you know something about him?" asked one of them right before he shot a fire ball. Kimimaro made a bone sheald around him, while Zabuza jumped to the side.

"he's a good kid that should be treated beater. I will give him that." was Zabuza's response. then he grabbed Kimimaro.

"I promise you that" said Zabuza before shushing away

* * *

**wate do you think? pleas R&R**


End file.
